My Gēgē!
by can'tthisjustbeleftblank
Summary: Hong Kong doesn't like how certain nations are looking at his gēgē during meetings. Not only does he not like it. he HATES it. T for minor foul language & minor sexual harassment just a tad, a short moment okay and a tiny bit of violence.


__**DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND IT'S CHARACTERS!**

****Minor IggyChu..well I guess its pretty much minor AlliesxChina really.

(I was listening to Ren'ai Hunter by Morning Musume when I was typing, BIG mistake becuase I ended up writing ren'ai hunter several times and had to re-type OTL)

Again forgive if any OCC-ness occurs.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I hate it _I think, though I'll never show it. My poker face is something that I've perfected over the years, turning my face as if it were made out of ice. But, that doesn't mean that my emotions are also icy, contrary to what others may think. The only ones who can really tell what I feel are my family. China, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand. I sometimes let my face soften a little around them. "We can see it through your eyes" they say. Right now five out of the six can tell that **I hate this.**

What exactly is this, you ask? Well, like, let me explain. Right now we are at a meeting, a world meeting. It isn't the meeting per se, but what goes on before it. Whenever the seven of us walk in it's as if some sort spot light has been hit on my gēgē Yao, China. Well if we're being perfectly honest he's actually my mom, I know he's a guy, but we're nations so anything is possible. He only asks that I, as well as the rest of the family, keep it a secret from the rest of the world. So he asks me to call him gēgē. But, I'm getting a bit off topic. You see when this so-called "spotlight" hits my gēgē, four certain nations end up looking straight at Yao-gē and I can see the want in each of their eyes. And **I hate it.**

Mo-I mean Yao-go , always seems oblivious to the stares he gets, but the others don't. Taiwan and Thailand walk up on either side of me, noticing that I am staring with annoyance at America, Russia, England, and France. I watch them walk up to gēgē and I immediately start to tense up.

"Don't worry, ana. They're just saying hello, ana."

"Tai is right Xiang. I mean they were once allies you know, it makes sense that they may still keep in touch" said MeiMei.

They always try to calm me down when they notice me, uh, "glaring". It works, but I still feel annoyance lingering around. Watching them greet and talk to Yao-gē, humph "talk"? It looks more like they're flirting with him. I don't really blame them that much, I mean my mom _is_ very beautiful for a guy. Japan, Taiwan, Korea and I even like asking him to dress up for us. But, that doesn't mean that I want them eye-fucking my gēgē.

As we were about to go sit I saw Russia give gēgē a crushing hug, watching as his hands started to go lower. I was about to go confront him when suddenly Kiku stopped me.

"Yao-nii is fine Xiang. See? He just got out of the hug."

He was right. Yao-gē is lecturing Rusiia about he "has to respect others by not giving such forceful back breaking hugs." Well, that did make me relax a bit. I may have relaxed but I still refuse to go sit, just so I can keep an good eye on those four and gēgē.

"Haha, Xiang you're acting like an over-protective father watching as his daughter talks to guys da-ze!" Yong Soo said laughing a bit.

That may be true but still…

"Do you blame him Yong Soo? I mean it's as if Yao-gē can't even tell that those idiots look at him so lustfully." Thank you Yen.

"Hmm.. Well I guess we'll join too. Right Kiku? Tai? Yong Soo?" said MeiMei.

"Okay, at least to make sure Xiang doesn't go all Bruce Lee on them, da-ze"

"Okay."

"Sounds good, ana."

Both Kiku and Tai agreed.

I turned back only to witness America put his arm around gēgē, telling him a joke by whisper. Ugh, too close to his face for my liking. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Yen.

"Look, he's getting out of the arm and pushing away from him".

I looked and saw him push America's face away giggling a bit nervously. Good. I settled down a bit after that. Then England grabbed both of Yao-gē's hands. I heard something about "reading his fortune" and "it's not like I want to hold your hands or anything!" I saw him look at gēgē's face with adoration but, gēgē was busy looking at their hands with skepticism. I heard my family among themselves once about how England is actually my father, which would explain my eyebrows. So I asked my mo-I mean gēgē and he told me the truth and everything that happened. He might be my "dad" , and I may have spent time living with him, but I still don't like how he's looking at and _**touching **_my gēgē. Good thing mo- again- I mean gēgē- took his hands away, much to England's disappointment and my joy, telling him "not to bother but thanks anyways, aru" Also good.

But what happened next is something that I just couldn't let slide. France a stood next to Yao-gē, _**leering **_at him saying

"China, mon chère belle, you should visit me sometime, _**alone**_."

Now that got me angry. He then snaked his arm around my gēgē's waist. I started to walk but Yen and Kiku both grabbed my arm.

"Please don't do this Xiang." said Kiku nervous and pleadingly.

I started struggling hard when I saw his face get way too close to Yao-gē's face as gēgē started to try to get away. Yong Soo grabbed a hold to my waist tightly to keep me back.

"Don't do this Xiang!. You might end up getting kicked out of here, da-ze!"

Then we heard a high pitched yelp. France had _**groped **_my gēgē's butt. Which in turn made Yao-gē freeze in anger and shock, making his as red as the silk shirt he was wearing. Then, I saw red.

The three let go and all five said in unison, "Do what you must (da-ze, ana)."

And I was off and as fast as lightning, karate kicking France in the face and grabbing him by the arm and twisting it back.

Gēgē finally came out of his shock and witnessed as I was about to punch France in the face for the sixth time with the fury that can match a tiger's. It took Spain, Prussia, and Germany to get me to stop. I stood and took my place right next to gēgē. As the others came to stand behind us.

"Mien Gott, Hong Kong, why did you just attack France like that?" said Germany in shock and a bit of anger as this was going to hold the meeting up a bit.

"Hmph, he deserved it, aru! He was molesting me Germany, you just didn't see aru. Hong Kong was defending me, aru!"

That was, somewhat surprising. I was sure gēgē was going to lecture me about beating someone up. This feels nice, having him defend me like this.

"China is right Germany. That bloody frog deserved it for what he did."

Heh, guess England's not that bad, as long as he behaves around my gēgē.

"Okay, then everyone take your seats for now. Prussia! Take France to the infirmary".

"Right West! Doctor Awesome is on the job kesese". With that, Prussia took the pervert away.

When we finally went to our seats, Yao-gē whispered in my ear and said

"You shouldn't have been so out of control, Xiang, aru!…"

Well that hurt a bit. I was merely defending him!.

"..you should have waited for the meeting to be over with so I could have gotten my wok!" gēgē giggled and smiled, which in turn made my eyes light up.

"Thanks for always looking after me though, aru!"

and then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Anytime Yao-gē".

I guess I don't hate it that much, as long as I can defend **my **gēgē and get praised like I just did. Yup, my gēgē…hmm mom.

* * *

Hong Kong-Xiang

Taiwan-MeiMei

Japan-Kiku

Thailand-Tai

Vietnam-Yen

China-Yao

(Had trouble looking for names for Vietnam and Thailand...)

Translations:

gēgē- Big brother

Nii- Big brother

Mon chere belle- my beautiful dear (though my french is at the lowest of low, sorry if it's wrong)

**Please Review! (^(I)^)v**

**I enjoy constructive criticism you know! **


End file.
